SWG Wiki:News
2018 23 November 2018 * SWG Wiki is now fifteen years old! 2017 23 November 2017 * SWG Wiki is now fourteen years old! 2016 23 November 2016 * SWG Wiki is now thirteen years old! 2015 23 November 2015 * SWG Wiki is now twelve years old! 2014 23 November 2014 * SWG Wiki is now eleven years old! 2013 23 November 2013 * SWG Wiki is now ten years old! 2012 23 November 2012 * SWG Wiki is now nine years old! 2011 22 December 2011 * The Star Wars Galaxies Memory Book has been released. http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/pdf/SWGMB.pdf 15 December 2011 * The end is here! Head to the Sarclacc pit on Tatooine to spend your last hours in the game together with other players. Jabba is waiting there and his entourage is ready to entertain you. 1 December 2011 * That time is nearly upon us, the Star Wars Galaxies servers close in a fortnight. An announcement has been made regarding the final day's activities. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=1242684 23 November 2011 * SWG Wiki is now eight years old! 17 November 2011 * Life Day returns to Star Wars Galaxies. * Game Update 22 also brings changes to atmospheric flight in ground PvP as well as other minor changes. 12 November 2011 * Hotfix 21.7 brings some changes to Beast Master regarding Acklays. 18 August 2011 * GCW2 arrives with Game Update 20 and brings massive capital ship Space Battles. * Also, Medic and Smuggler receive their expertise updates. 24 June 2011 * It has been announced that Star Wars Galaxies is due to shut down on 15 December 2011. http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/playerinfo/ 23 June 2011 * With Hotfix 19.20 the Empire Day and Remembrance Day celebrations are back! 9 June 2011 * Eligible accounts can claim the Huj Mat Rug. 8 June 2011 * Hotfix 19.19 contains a few bug fixes and makes several old weapons obtainable again. 31 May 2011 * Hotfix 19.18 marks the end of the Bonus Everything Weekend. 19 May 2011 *Hotfix 19.17 unveils a space expansion to the Player Bounty System. Fishing also gets some love to address various issues raised by the playerbase, and related to Leaderboards, Elusive Fish, and fishing baits. 18 May 2011 *All accounts are getting a The Price of Victory Choose a Loot Card and 3 free TCG booster packs of their choice. 14 May 2011 *As part of the Welcome Back Program, all subbed and unsubbed accounts are credited of 45 days of free game time, and given an ingame Bounty Hunter Statue depicting Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I. 14 May 2011 *The Star Wars Galaxies servers are back online. A Bonus Everything Event is taking place till Tuesday, May 31, 2011 at 4:00 a.m. PDT! 12 May 2011 *'Official SOE Update:' Today, SOE released more information about our services and the “make good” program here: http://www.soe.com/securityupdate/recentupdates.vm. We also wanted to let you know that we just announced our complimentary Debix “AllClear ID PLUS” identity theft protection program in the United States. For more details, click here: http://www.soe.com/securityupdate/debix.vm '''11 May 2011' *'Official SOE Update:' All Galactic Civil War point decay has been suspended and inactive citizen removal time temporarily increased by 14 days. Item and vendor expiration timers have also been increased by 14 days. More information on SOE's "Make Good" plan to come! 4 May 2011 *'Official SOE Update:' We received several questions and comments relating to the criminal attack to our network and would like to address some of the most common questions today. See full details here. 3 May 2011 *'Official SOE Update:' Customer Service notification emails are being sent out to our customers with the information that is found at http://www.soe.com/securityupdate/ . Some of these emails are being sent from the email address Sony_Online_Entertainment@soe.innovyx.net. This email is for informational purposes only and does not ask for any information. Sony will not contact you in any way, including by email, asking for your credit card number, social security number or other personally identifiable information. If you are asked for this information, you can be confident Sony is not the entity asking. If you have any questions feel free to contact Sony Online Entertainment at 1-858-537-0898. 3 May 2011 *'Official SOE Update:' In response to many inquiries, we wanted to reassure you that all of your characters and items are safe and awaiting your return. We continue to work on the issues as fast as we can, but unfortunately the servers will not come up today. Thank you for your continued patience; we expect to be back up very soon. 2 May March 2011 *'Important Customer Service Notification:' check http://www.soe.com/securityupdate/ for full details. 28 April 2011 *And it's... Bonus Everything Weekend with Hotfix 19.16.1! 26 April 2011 *With Hotfix 19.16, Character Transfers in Star Wars Galaxies are now permanently free! Super Fan Spring Fever has come to an end. 21 April 2011 *It's Super Fan Spring Fever with Hotfix 19.15! Comes along with improvements to the Fishing system, and a few cosmetic and profession tweaks. 7 April 2011 *Hotfix 19.14 is here and provides a few fixes, tweaks and improvements. Guild/City Waypoint/Travelpoint System can now be managed beyond the Guild Leader/ Mayor. Jabba's Palace can now be seen from Wayfar. 31 March 2011 *Various tweaks and improvements with Hotfix 19.13, including enhancements to the Guild Recruitment tools. Also, something else has gone terribly wrong in Dr. Fool's shop. Log in on April Fool's Day to find out what. 25 March 2011 *To help those affected by the devastating earthquake and tsunami in Japan, SOE is doing a fundraising event in many of its games. SWG is included. This weekend you will be able to purchase "A Stuffed Tauntaun Toy" loot card in the TCG for $5. For every one purchased, SOE will donate $10 to the American Red Cross. Plus you can use the item to grant your character a new wearable title, Compassionate Soul and still keep it as a house decoration. 24 March 2011 *Hotfix 19.12 provides a massive update to the Entertainer profession while Player associations get a set of new management tools to streamline recruitment efforts. 18 March 2011 *If you did not receive the Yoda Bobble Head and you believe your account qualified for it, let Zatozia know by posting here. 17 March 2011 *It's Hotfix 19.11. Opening the Challenge Painting Container will let you select one of the five paintings from the Ewok Festival of Love Paintings Challenge. The Guild Wars System is largely improved. 15 March 2011 *All active Star Wars Galaxies™ accounts in good standing have been flagged to /claim the Yoda Bobble Head in-game house decoration! 10 March 2011 *Ewok Festival of Love has ended with Hotfix 19.10. Additional ways for guilds to PvP (both inter-guild and intra-guild) have also been added. 1 March 2011 *Hotfix 19.9 includes tweaks and fixes to Beast Master and Fishing. 22 February 2011 *Hotfix 19.8 marks the end of the Bonus Everything Weekend.. 17 February 2011 *Hotfix 19.7 kicks a Bonus Everything Weekend! Ewok Festival of Love bugfixes and tweaks to Officer are also there. Lastly, the Fishing Leaderboard gets some interesting improvements. 10 February 2011 *The Ewok Festival of Love is back with Hotfix 19.6. 9 February 2011 *Enjoy our new ! 7 February 2011 *We've reached 9000 articles! Thanks to all the contributors. 1 February 2011 *A profession pass is made possible with Hotfix 19.5 while a variety of general fixes and tweaks hit the live servers. To allow more fluid PvP battles in Restuss, the troop dropships have been disabled. 26 January 2011 *You may have experienced an issue recently, with a missing Editor Toolbar. It was due to a general upgrade of the MediaWiki software. Administrator Servian just found a fix for this, so happy editing SWG'ers! 20 January 2011 *Hotfix 19.4 fixes more WoD bugs and secures Bazzar transactions. 13th January 2011 *Hotfix 19.3 fixes a WoD bug. 10 January 2011 *Hotfix 19.2 marks the end of Life Day and the return of the Dearic GCW Invasion. Add to that a load of fixes and tweaks to the WoD content. Also, there are new spider/beetle DNAs available to Beast Masters. 2010 16th December 2010 *A few minor fixes with Hotfix 19.1. 14th December 2010 *Game Update 19 heats up with the Witches of Dathomir Theme Park and Life Day. 14th December 2010 *The Price of Victory, 7th TCG expansion, is launched with a serie of new Loot Cards. 30th November 2010 *Hotfix 18.6 allows players to convert the Decorative Fedora Hat and the Decorative Whip Belt to wearable equivalents. 23rd November 2010 *Hotfix 18.5 adds fixes to the Fishing Leaderboard system. 18th November 2010 *Hotfix 18.4 introduces some long awaited fixes picked from the Senate Master Issue List, tweaks aspects of the Game Update 15 Invasion system and marks the end of the Galactic Moon Festival. 11th November 2010 *Hotfix 18.3 slips in some fixes to the WoD prologue and some anti-spammers counter measures. 4th November 2010 *Game Update 18.2 marks the Witches of Dathomir Prologue. 21st October 2010 *The Galactic Moon Festival 2010 starts up again this year in preparation for Halloween. Visit Mos Eisley or Moenia to join in with the fun! 7th October 2010 *Hotfix 17.10 completes the 7 Year celebration by adding the final gift, and introduces the Rare Loot System. 30th September 2010 *The long standing "Fishing" mini-game is given a few tweaks, which include the addition of a Galaxy wide Fishing Leaderboard with Hotfix 17.9. 23rd September 2010 *The Year 6 Gift is released along with Hotfix 17.8. 15th September 2010 *Our sister wiki, the Clone Wars Adventures Wiki, is launched to coincide with the release of SOE's new Star Wars MMO. 2nd September 2010 *Hotfix 17.6 brings a new level of competition to the game with the GCW Leaderboard, and introduces the Year 5 Gift. 19th August 2010 *Hotfix 17.5 brings staggered invasions into the mix and introduces the Year 4 gift. 3rd August 2010 *Hotfix 17.4 marks the end of Empire Day 2010 and introduces the Year 3 gift. 20th July 2010 *Hotfix 17.3 brings a few minor bugfixes to the game and unveils the SWG seven year logo. 15th July 2010 *Hotfix 17.2 is actually a large update, including major tweaks to the Bounty Hunter profession, a revamp to player placed factional bases, GCW perks and restrictions, and even more items becoming , among other things. 1st July 2010 *For a very limited time, the Star Wars Galaxies™ Complete Online Adventures Premium Plus Pack is on sale in the STEAM store for only $4.99. That’s 75% off the regular price. The sale ends Friday July 2, 2010, so don’t wait! 29th June 2010 *Hotfix 17.1 unveils the first of the 7 gifts awarded to celebrate SWG's 7 years anniversary, and adds community requested tweaks to the new Empire Day vehicles. 24th June 2010 *The Empire Day and Remembrance Day celebrations are back with Game Update 17! Also around 40 more items become including the Officer Stims and TACs, while a first shipment of Storyteller Props get clearance to be deployed inside player structures. 23rd June 2010 *The Xfire software now fully supports Star Wars Galaxies in all the known client contexts. A complete Guide to using Xfire with SWG is now available. 15th June 2010 *A new TCG scenario, "The Followers of Baba" is available. The first time you defeat the scenario, you will receive one (1) Battle Worn Composite Armor Kit (7SWGP6) loot card. 11th June 2010 * After much some discussion, a new look for the SWG Wiki page has been created. Slowly but surely, the new features will be cached and uploaded, so you should start seeing the changes over the next few days. Leave any comments or feedback on the Main Page's Discussion Article for the admins to read! 10th June 2010 * Hotfix 16.14 updates more than 500 items from to . 3rd June 2010 * Hotfix 16.13 adds the 81 and 84 month Veteran Rewards to the game: Neural Recon Network Terminal, Star Destroyer Console Row, Star Destroyer System Console. 1st June 2010 * Hotfix 16.12 brings a new Chapter Gift in the form of three paintings. Also the Cracktooth Narglatch and the Wing-clipped Hawk Bat can now be found in The Warren. 27th May - 1st June 2010 * Double everything weekend in Star Wars Galaxies, Double XP, GCW Points, GCW Tokens from Battlefields and City Invasions, Chronicles XP, Chronicles Silver Tokens etc. For detailed informations, head to the Star Wars Galaxies forums. 25th May 2010 *To close the ESB Anniversary celebration, the fourth and final gift given to players is the Luke Skywalker Costume Instructions in Hotfix 16.10. For those who claimed all 4 ESB gifts, they received a Holocron of Destiny which means more rewards once you answers its mysteries... A new exclusive Shock Collar is dropped by the Undead Rancor in the Quarantine Zone, and players can now buy the Jabba's Sail Barge in Aurilia. 18th May 2010 *A new TCG scenario, "The Skull" is available. The first time you defeat the scenario, you will receive one (1) Max Rebo Band Diorama (7SWGP4) loot card. 18th May 2010 *For this 3rd week of celebration, players get the Princess Leia Costume Instructions as a publish gift for Hotfix 16.8. Aside a variety of updates done to Jedi, Beast Master, beast mutations, the Geonosian Caves and a few new loots and rewards added to existing content, more than 150 items see their status permanently removed. 11th May 2010 *The 30th Anniversary Celebration continues with Hotfix 16.7. Players logging in this week will discover the Han Solo Costume Instructions as their publish gift. A Snowspeeder ITV is introduced as a new Hoth reward while costumed players now get to sit and dance! 4th May 2010 *The Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Celebration has begun. Log in through May 10th to receive the first publish gift for this celebration, the Lando Calrissian Costume Instructions. Hotfix 16.6 introduces a new tradable loot drop from Unkajo, while Jedi receives quite a few improvements and tweaks. 22nd April 2010 *Along with the April 2010 Bug Bash Update, log in and discover the new loot that awaits you from heroic encounters, enjoy more storage for Vehicles or Mounts in your Datapad and pick up some new rewards from faction recruiters with your GCW invasion tokens. 15th April 2010 *The TCG "The Shaman's Staff" scenario is now available! The first time you defeat the scenario, you will receive one (1) Armored Backpack (7SWGP2) loot card. 31st March 2010 *Tomorrow April 1st, there is a 24 hour day event. Dr. Fool is at it again with his crazy toy creations. Don't miss out on the Toy Recaller player title if you didn't get it last year. Event begins at 12AM PDT, April 1st. 23rd March 2010 *Stronghold of the Lok Revenants is the Game Update 16, featuring a heavily extended Nym's Themepark, important space updates some impacting the tide of the GCW, and a variety of profession tweaks and bugfixes. 16th March 2010 *A new TCG expansion goes live, Threat of the Conqueror (scenario Loot card: Winged Quenker Poster). Also, until March 16, 2011, players get to choose the TCG set of their 5 monthly free booster packs. 25th February - 2nd March 2010 * Double everything weekend in Star Wars Galaxies, Double XP, GCW Points, GCW Tokens from Battlefields and City Invasions, Chronicles XP, Chronicles Silver Tokens etc. For information see Hotfix 15.7 or head to the Star Wars Galaxies Page. 11th February 2010 * The Complete Online Adventures Premium Plus Pack is now including 6 ingame Gifts (STEAM store) 5th February 2010 * The Ewok Festival of Love returns. 26th January 2010 * Forces are under siege and the galaxy is at war with Game Update 15. It's the Galactic Civil War Update. 2009 18th December 2009 * The Official Star Wars Galaxies Page is now live on Facebook! 15th December 2009 * Wookie Life Day comes back in Dearic, Wayfar, and Doaba Guerfel. 14th December 2009 * A new TCG expansion goes live, The Nightsister's Revenge. 20th November 2009 * Star Wars Galaxies is now available on Steam! 4th November 2009 * It's that time again for the Galactic Moon Festival. 13th October 2009 * Game Update 14 brings the challenging Death Troopers content. 1st October 2009 * Announced as the new big system at Fan faire, the Chronicles Master System hits the live servers in Game Update 13. 10th August 2009 * Game Update 12 is focusing on Engineering Traders. Many new Droids are added along with Cybernetics. 25th June 2009 * The SOE Fan Faire 2009 takes place in Las Vegas, where it is announced a quest tie-in will turn an Imperial controlled city into a zombie asylum. The Chronicles Master System is unveiled. Plans for a GCW update are also announced. 23rd June 2009 * The 6th anniversary of Star Wars Galaxies is celebrated with Empire Day in Game Update 11. 6th June 2009 * Battlefields come with Game Update 10, creating four new PvP zones. 29th April 2009 * Game Update 9 adds new houses with windows that can be created by Structures Traders. 12th March 2009 * Player cities and player associations get a major revamp with the addition of the 90 day house pack-up and guild ranks in Game Update 8. 10th February 2009 * It's Game Update 7 and the Ewok Festival of Love, along with a Spy profession update. 13th January 2009 * The Free Character Transfer service starts today, and runs until the 31st March 2009. 12th January 2009 * Game Update 6 adds the Appearance Tab and marks the end of the Life Day 2008 event. 2008 16th December 2008 * The Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game expansion, Squadrons Over Corellia, is launched. It's also Life Day time again. 20th November 2008 * Battle of Echo Base is the new Heroic Encounter in Chapter 11. The Character Transfer Service gets a load of improvements. 26th August 2008 * The Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game, Champions of the Force, is launched. 13th August 2008 * The SOE Fan Faire takes place in Las Vegas, where amongst other things, footage of the upcoming Battle of Echo Base is revealed. 29th July 2008 * Game Update 5 reveals two major features, the in-game Web Browser and the Integrated Voice Chat. Also, Beast Masters and Munitions Traders get a profession pass, the latest leading to a complete revamp of the Weapon Crafting System. 19th June 2008 * The Meatlumps Theme Park is added with Chapter 10, along with two key features, the Group Pickup Points and the Improved Community Search. Mustafar instance mechanics are also upgraded to the Heroic Encounter standard. 27th May 2008 * It's Game Update 4, made of Commando, Officer, and Smuggler profession and expertise updates, and a new stackable DoT system. 29th April 2008 * Bounty Hunter and Jedi get important updates in Game Update 3. 3rd April 2008 * Chapter 9 marks the release of the Exar Kun Heroic Encounter. Storytelling Blueprints are also added. 13th March 2008 * Entertainer and Medic updates are on Game Update 2's menu. 6th March 2008 * SWG Wiki now has a new look. 12th February 2008 * Smuggler and Spy are the first two professions to get a profession update pass in Game Update 1 15th January 2008 * A long awaited Space update hits the Live servers with Game Update 8 and the Nova Orion Station content in the new Ord Mantell space sector. A new Heroic Encounter is also added, the Lost Star Destroyer. 2007 9th November 2007 *Chapter 7.1 adds various bugfixes and tweaks, introduces the /showinstanceinformation command (/showi), and restricts access to the Restuss PvP zone to CL75+ players. 1st November 2007 *Chapter 7, a Collection of Heroes, launches with gigantic additions: Aurilia, Heroic Encounters, Collection System, UI improvements, ... 25th June 2007 * SWG Wiki is now part of the Wikia Network. March 2007 * SWG Wiki introduces AuctionAds. 2006 11/15/2006 * 2 years SWG Wiki → Support the Wiki with just a few clicks or donations! 09/04/2006 * Added "Random silliness ©" to the homepage. A random image will be displayed each time you refresh the homepage. Made with Plasq's Comic Life 08/20/2006 * Take the extremely short SWG-Wiki survey! (closed) August 2006 * Several updates, design changes, Darth Vader user icon is back, Google functionality added 2005 04.07.2005 * SWG Wiki is featured on the latest SWG Newsletter. You can check it out here. 07.06.2005 * SWG Wiki celebrates its 2000th article! 21.03.2005 * SWG Wiki banners are available for download. 13.02.2005 * SWG Wiki Forum is now open (had to be closed because of security issues) 02.02.2005 * SWG Wiki - 2GB of webspace are now available! --Webmaster 16:58, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) 10.12.2004 * SWG Wiki gets listed on the Friday features! Star Wars Galaxies Fan Sites! 07.12.2004 * Firefox search plugin Thanks to Angmar ! 01.12.2004 * Image uploads enabled for sysops 23.11.2004 * Site launch "This is awesome! Excellent work!" Kurt "Thunderheart" Stangl Community Relations Manager Category:SWG Wiki